wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island
Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (also known as Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island) is a 1983 Looney Tunes compilation film starring Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales. This was the first Looney Tunes compilation film featuring Daffy Duck as the main character, as the previous three had centered on Bugs Bunny. A note in the end credits dedicates the film to animator and story man, John Dunn, "who inspired it."The film's "Crazy Credits" page on IMDb Dunn died of heart failure in on January 17, 1983; six months before the film's release. It was also the final compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts to be composed by Robert J. Walsh before retirement and moved on to (which would also composed in the Sunbow Productions animated series based on properties). Synopsis The premise of the framing animation was a general parody of the popular 1970s/1980s television series Fantasy Island, with Daffy and Speedy playing caricatures of that series' principal characters, Mr. Roarke and Tattoo (respectively). They even wear the white suits worn on that show by Mr. Roarke and Tattoo. The pair, stranded on a desert island for months with nothing on it but a coconut tree (and Daffy sick and tired of eating coconuts), discover a treasure map which leads them to a magical, talking wishing well (voiced by Les Tremayne). The greedy Daffy proposes to use the power of the well, which obeys the commands of whoever holds the map, to make himself and Speedy rich by selling wishes for a hefty fee, and has the well transform the island into a tourist paradise. (This showcases the modern Daffy's short-sightedness along with his greed, as he could have easily used the well himself to wish for all the wealth he desired). As various Warner Bros. animated characters step up for their chance at the well, their wishes are fulfilled through the events of a classic Warner cartoon. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam, cast as a pirate, and his first mate, the Tasmanian Devil, search for the map, which originally belonged to them (they had earlier lost their ship in a battle with Bugs Bunny). They find out that someone who took the Map has black feathers. Eventually, the map is lost to all after being burnt when the chase lead up to a volcano, and Daffy, Speedy, Sam, and Taz end up trapped on the once-again-deserted island. The well gives them three wishes individually, but warns them to use them wisely for it assures them they are the last wishes it will grant. After Daffy and Speedy waste their wishes (Speedy wishing for a burrito, then Daffy angrily responding by wishing the burrito was stuck on the end of Speedy's nose in an obvious reference to ), Daffy asks Sam to wish the burrito off Speedy's nose (saying it's the only humane thing to do), but discovers that Sam already wished for a ship, abandoning Daffy, and telling them after he sinks Bugs, he'll come back and pick the pair up. Furiously, Daffy shouts out his famous catchphrase, "You're ''desth''spicable!" at Sam and Taz. The wishing well does the famed "That's all, folks!" sign-off. Releases No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| Daffy_Duck's_Fantastic_Island_DVD.jpg| References Category:Theatrical movies Category:Looney Tunes